Lluvia y Besos de Fresa
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [HoroTamao] Ella lo entiende, que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, y él le ayudará a ver que si encontrará a su príncipe azul, inclusive si no es Yoh. [incluye YohAnna]
1. parte I

**Lluvia y Besos de Fresa**

**Escrito por:** hikari (adriana santomé)

**Idea:** 7 de abril del 2004.

**Fecha:** 8 de abril del 2004 (como unas 7 horas en total, las primeras cinco seguidas y en la madrugada ^^ y de 4 a 6 pm **+** tiempo de edición)

**Disclaimer****:** No me pertenece, si lo hiciera, no estaría escribiendo fics.

**N/A:** Muy simplón. Horo Horo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, y aprendí a querer cada aspecto de este niño, desde su gran apetito y su peculiar manera de hacerle saber a su hermana que la quiere, hasta su valor cuando se arriesga por sus amigos. Bueno… digamos que sólo necesita un poco de lecciones de higiene. Y Tamao, pues… a pesar de todo es muy dulce, e incluso si solo la ponen como una llorona en el anime, en el manga el autor ha logrado sacar la valentía de esta chica. Es capaz de pelear por aquellos que le importan, incluso en situaciones donde arriesga su vida. Simplemente hacen, según mi opinión, una pareja muy bonita. Desde sus colores, el rosa y el azul, hasta sus cualidades se complementan. Horo podrá protegerla hasta el cansancio, y Tamao abastecerá el hambre del joven Ainu. 

Ah, pero bueno, tampoco me voy a poner a hacer un ensayo de ellos, jeje. Pretendo escribir una historia bastante dulce, pero bastante real dentro lo que cabe. Espero sea de su agrado, **_read_****_ & review_**!!!

He divido la historia en cuatro partes. ¡¡¡Con sus reviews seguiré subiendo los capis!!

***

"¡Joven Yoh!" la muchacha intentaba llamar la atención del chico que se preparaba para salir a hacer las compras de la semana. Era la mañana de un sábado tranquilo, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, con el sol brillando y enviando ondas cálidas. La brisa fresca desarregló sus cabellos y en vano trató de peinarse con sus dedos.

"Hola, Tamao," el muchacho de unos dieciséis años volteó para verla mientras se acomodaba las sandalias, "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Ah… no," pausó mientras intentaba reprimir los nervios, su vista no logrando llegar más allá del colgante con tres garras negras,  "Yo sólo quería saber si puedo acompañar…"

No terminó de decir la frase, pues ambos escucharon pasos bajar la escalera. Una joven de cabellos rubios los miraba indiferentemente, un aire frío parecía envolverla. Su vestido negro sin mangas le llegaba a las rodillas, y un rosario de cuentas azules rodeaba su cuello

"¿Ya estás lista, Annita?" preguntó Yoh cual niño esperando un premio, con una sonrisa que delataba su alegría al ver a su prometida.

"Sí," contesto la joven pasando de largo a la niña de cabellos rosados y deteniéndose frente al tocador. De su bolso tomó una bandana roja y con cuidado se la acomodó en el cuello, encima del rosario, como si fuese una mascada.

"B-Buenos días, señorita…" dijo Tamao, una sonrisa débil adornando su labios.

"Buenos días," fue sin mucha emoción la respuesta. Después de sentirse satisfecha con su apariencia, la joven, también de dieciséis años, se volteó a verla. Arqueó la ceja levemente, cómo si estuviera examinándola. 

"Ah, Tamao. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?" el muchacho interrumpió, riendo ante su propio olvido.

"N-no, nada, joven," ella dijo sonrojándose, y a la vez sus ojos se entristecieron, "Me retiro. Voy a preparar la comida de esta tarde."

"Tamao," llamó de repente Anna, su rostro un poco más suave, "¿Necesitas algo de la tienda? Ya qué Yoh ha logrado convencerme para que lo acompañé, no estaría de más que aprovechará el tiempo y comprará cosas que hagan falta."

"No, no sé preocupe. Sólo se me ha acabado mi té para los nervios, yo puedo ir a comprarlo…" la joven contestó, negando con la cabeza.

"No hace falta, Tamao. Nosotros  lo compraremos por ti, ¿cierto?" Yoh dijo mientras se levantaba, una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. La rubia asintió mientras bajaba el escalón.

"Bueno… yo…" pensó por un momento, "De acuerdo, gracias."

"¡Pero asegúrate de preparar una gran comida!" dijo el castaño sonriendo, sólo para recibir un coscorrón de parte de la muchacha de ojos negros.

"¡Yoh!" dijo exasperada. "Tamao, no es necesario que te quedes aquí toda la mañana. Tan pronto hayas terminado tus deberes, puedes salir a pasear si así lo deseas."

"Pero, señorita…"

"Yo vendré personalmente para ayudarte con la comida de esta tarde. Él estúpido de Yoh invitó a_ todos_ sus amigos y será necesario hacer comida de más," le informó mientras le daba una mirada congelada a su futuro esposo, el cual sonrío gentilmente, "Sólo quiero que llegues aquí antes de las 3 de la tarde. ¿Entendido?"

La joven había dejado sus puntos bien en claro.

"Sí." 

"Bien. Yoh, vámonos," dijo, tomando su bolso de nuevo mientras el chico de cabellos castaños abría la puerta. 

"¡Nos vemos, Tamao!" Yoh gritó alegremente una vez que él y Anna estaban fuera de la casa y habían pasado las rejas de bambú. 

"¡Qué les vaya bien!" los despidió Tamao, viéndolos alejarse.

El joven Yoh se había colocado una vez más los audífonos naranja en la cabeza y la itako casi instantáneamente lo había abofeteado. Incluso en la distancia, podía escuchar los reclamos de la joven que gritaba que él debería ponerle más atención si estaba con ella.

Sonriendo para sí misma, cerró la puerta principal y regresó al interior de la casa.

***

"¡¡¡¡¡YOOOHHHH!!!!!"

El grito fue tan repentino qué soltó el plató que estaba lavando, sus manos temblando nerviosamente.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" ella gritó, tapándose sus grandes ojos color cereza. 

"Uh, ¿Tamao?" preguntó una voz masculina, el tono divertido en ella, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

La muchacha abrió sus dedos para que entre ellos pudiera ver quien le hablaba. Pudo distinguir a un joven, un tanto más alto que ella, de ojos oscuros y cabellos despeinados. Él la miraba con curiosidad y a la vez, un poco de preocupación.

"¿J-joven Horo Horo?"

"¡AH! Veo que te acuerdas de mí," río. Ella se sonrojó levemente. "Perdón si te asusté, pero como tiene tanto tiempo qué no veo a Yoh que, pues, estoy un poco emocionado," dijo, llevándose los brazos a la nuca despreocupadamente.

"Ya veo, no tiene importancia," dijo la joven, agachándose para recoger los pedazos de cerámica rota.

"Por cierto," Horo volteó hacia todos lados, "¿dónde está Yoh? No lo encontré por ningún lado."

"Él salió con la señorita Anna," respondió Tamao, "Fueron a hacer las compras."

"Er, ¿te ayudo?" dijo él, también agachándose, "Así que te dejaron sola…"

"N-no," dijo ella sonriendo, mientras ambos se levantaban. Ella tiró los restos del plato al basurero. "Lo que sucede es que el joven siempre intenta convencer a la señorita Anna que lo acompañé. Pero por lo general, ella nunca acepta. Aunque últimamente ha dicho que sí y pues… él joven Yoh se pone muy contento cuando eso sucede, por eso no me importa quedarme sola," ella explicó.

Él joven de cabellos azules la miró detenidamente. Ella tragó saliva y, sonriendo, agregó: "Además, Conchi y Ponchi siempre andan por ahí haciendo travesuras. Lo bueno es que hoy decidieron hacer sus bromas a la gente en el cementerio…" Rió ella, como tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

"Entiendo," dijo Horo, sonriendo una vez más, "Eres una chica muy noble, Tamao."

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué dice eso, joven?" preguntó ella sonrojada.

"No, por nada… Oye, Tamao, ya que no hay nadie en casa, vamos a salir un rato, ¿sí?" 

"Bueno, yo…" Ella miró el reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana. Luego miró al piso nerviosamente.

"No me digas que la odiosa de Anna no te deja salir," bromeó el joven Ainu.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no," se defendió ella, levantando la cara para enfrentar al chico, "¡La señorita Anna me dijo podía salir si yo quería! Oh…" se detuvo.

"Jejeje, tranquila," Horo sonrió, "Entonces, ¿si quieres ir?"

"Esta bien. Pero, la señorita me pidió que llegará antes de las 3 para ayudarla a hacer la comida," repuso ella. Los ojos de Horo brillaron momentáneamente. 

"No te preocupes, en ese caso, estarás aquí a esa hora," dijo, "¡Vamos!"

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta la salida.

***

**A/N:** AHHH, ¡qué divertido! ¿Qué les pasara a Horo y a Tamao? ¿Podrá la chica dejar de ser tan tímida? ¿Qué tiene que ver el título si no esta lloviendo? ¿Y qué onda con los besos? ¿La autora se estará volviendo loca por juntar a la pelirrosa con uno de sus amores platónicos? ¿La asesinarán las fans de Horo? ¿Intentaran matar a Tamao? ¿Mandarán los suficientes reviews como para actualizar pronto?


	2. parte II

**Lluvia y Besos de Fresa**

**Escrito por:** hikari (adriana santomé)

**Idea:** 7 de abril del 2004.

**Fecha:** 8 de abril del 2004.

**Disclaimer****: **Nop, Shaman King no es mío :D

**Advertencia:** Posible SPOILER del pasado de Anna e Yoh, basado en el manga y en los episodios donde Anna le relata a Yoh un poco del pasado de Yoh y el otro donde Tamao le dice a Manta un poco más sobre esto (cuando esperan a que Yoh salga de la cueva Yomi). 

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Ah, Horitoooooooo!!! (em, nadie que no sea mexicano entenderá este chiste, así que no se preocupen). Bien, bien, estoy muy contenta con sus respuestas, así que aquí estamos de nuevo. A decir verdad, tenía un poco de miedo en hacer algo con Horo y Tamao, ya que muchos simplemente ODIAN a Tamao, ¿por qué? No lo sé. La chavita lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de Yoh, y en mi opinión, ¿quién no haría eso? Digo, Yoh-kun es de los mejorcitos del grupo (*¬*) a pesar de su risita tonta (*¬*)… En esta ocasión como no pude resistirme, incluí el YohAnna de manera bastante sútil, ya verán porque… La respuesta de los reviews está al final ^.~ 

***

Caminaron lado a lado en silencio, él con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y ella apretando sus pequeñas manos. La chica de piel blanca decidió romper el silencio, preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Y la señorita Pilica?"

"¿Qué?" volteó a verla confundido, uniendo sus cejas negras mientras se preguntaba de qué hablaba Tamao, de repente comprendió. 

"¡Ah! Pues ella está en el hotel con Kororo," respondió finalmente, "Dijo que ella no quería caer en la pensión de sorpresa. Que suficiente era con nos hubieran invitado a todos y que alguien vaciara el refrigerador de Yoh y Anna. Aunque no entendí a que se refería… jeje…"

La muchacha sudó frío. Casi se le había olvidado el enorme apetito del joven Horo.

"Entonces, ¿llegará más tarde?"

"Sí," el miró los alrededores distraído, "La conociste en el torneo, ¿verdad?" 

"Eh… si, estuvimos con los abuelos Asakura y el señor Mikihisa durante la última batalla."

"Así que así fue. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho," dijo, "Pilica suele ser muy fastidiosa. ¡Qué si lo sabré yo!"

"Al contrario, en el poco tiempo que la trate, ella me pareció muy buena persona," comentó, "Además es muy valiente como usted… Oh, perdone, joven Horo Horo."

"Jajaja. Gracias," el muchacho río sinceramente, "Por lo qué veo te sonrojas muy rápido."

"Pues, yo… sí, creo que sí," dijo, agachando la cabeza.

"Mira Tamao, ¡ya llegamos al parque!" dijo él llamando su atención. Atrajo la manó de la chica a la suya y a la jaló hasta el sitio.

***

"Ah, ¡interactuar con la naturaleza es lo mejor!" exclamó el Ainu, sentándose en una de las bancas blancas al centro del parque. Los  pastos verdes y los árboles frondosos los rodeaban, mientras que las risas de los niños jugando se podían oír por todo el lugar. 

"Es verdad," ella habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado, "Este lugar es muy hermoso." Observó con cuidado los rosales y las otras flores en los grandes jardines.

Suspiró levemente mientras miraba a un par de niños corriendo con una pelota. Otros más pequeños jugaban en la caja de arena y en los sube y baja. 

Un niño castaño de graciosa nariz respingada y vestido con ropas muy finas perseguía y cazaba insectos mientras que un sujeto ya mayor, con anteojos y vestido todo de negro, perseguía al niño. La escena le pareció lo bastante divertida como para reírse discretamente. 

Siguió observando, alguna que otra pareja paseaba por el parque. Una conformada por personas mayores le llamó la atención, era increíble que incluso sí las canas y las arrugas habían llegado, los ancianos aún parecían jóvenes enamorados. Pensó por unos instantes que a ella también le gustaría tener eso algún día. 

En los columpios una niña se mecía alegremente. La niña de repente cayó del columpio, y se raspó las rodillas. La pequeña, que aparentaba no más de cuatro años comenzó a sollozar, buscando en todas direcciones a sus padres. No pasó mucho para que la madre de la niña de trenzas llegará a cuidar a su hija. Se la llevó en su regazo mientras intentaba consolarla. 

Sus ojos parecieron nublarse por unos segundos, recordando viejos momentos. Ah, el tiempo había pasado, y no en balde… De pronto, sintió que el silencio era un tanto insoportable y se giró, buscando conversación con su acompañante.

"Joven Ho…ro, " se detuvo al observar al chico.

Él estaba recargado en la banca, sus brazos extendidos en todo el respaldo, su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Tenía la boca un poco abierta mientras respiraba profundamente y los cabellos azules le cubrían sus ojos cerrados. Tamao alcanzó a escuchar un suave ronquido, lo que confirmó sus sospechas…

Horo Horo estaba durmiendo placidamente.

Sonrió alegremente, suprimiendo las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus claros ojos cereza. Él muchacho parecía estar soñando con algo que le hacía muy feliz, puesto que aún dormido, esbozaba una sonrisa también. Se detuvo a mirar al Ainu con atención al momento en que una mariposa amarilla se posó en la nariz del chico.

El joven Horo, incluso era tonto negarlo, era muy apuesto. Sus ojos siempre demostraban aquella inocencia infantil y a la vez,  la valentía de un hombre maduro. Según sus cálculos, al joven le faltaban unos cuantos meses para cumplir los diecisiete años, y a pesar de que ella tan sólo tenía catorce, la trataba como si fueran iguales y no como a una niña. 

Y ahora que lo miraba dormir, ella pudo notar lo inevitable. Su piel era clara, aunque no tanto como la suya propia, y sus pestañas eran largas y finas. El cabello todo alborotado caía sobre aquella banda con inscripciones hechas por los nativos del norte. La línea sobre su mandíbula era recta y definida. Sus mejillas eran suaves, y luego, sus labios…

"Aaahh… ahh… ¡¡¡¡Atchuuuu!!!!"

Él despertó con un gran estornudo justo cuando la mariposa le había causado molestia, tomándola por sorpresa. La pelirrosa se sonrojó profundamente, sintiendo una gran vergüenza, mientras apretaba los puños. El Ainu se talló la nariz, aunque no notó la cara roja de su acompañante.

"S-salud…" dijo ella tímidamente.

"Ah, gracias," dijo él, viéndola fijamente, "Jejeje, no me digas. ¿Me quedé dormido?" Tamao asintió. "Es que estaba muy cómodo aquí," volvió a reír.

***

"Y dime," dijo él mientras observaban a la gente en el parque, "¿cómo fue qué llegaste con los abuelos de Yoh?"

"Pues yo… A decir verdad, no recuerdo muy bien como fue que sucedió eso. Sólo sé que desde muy pequeña he estado con el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino, entrenándome para ser shaman y predecir el futuro. Antes de eso, no tengo más que escasas memorias de momentos con mi madre…"

"Lo lamento," dijo él, viéndola directamente, "no era mi intención hacerte recordar ese tipo de cosas."

"No, esta bien. Precisamente como no me acuerdo mucho de esos tiempos, no me molesta," ella replicó, "Además, la familia Asakura siempre me ha tratado bien y me han procurado como a un hijo más. Me han entrenado a pesar de que soy muy mala practicando con mis poderes espirituales, me han dado comida y abrigo… ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir? En verdad ellos son muy generosos."

"¿Cómo Yoh?"

"Sí. Él joven siempre me ha tratado como a una hermana," vaciló por un momento, "Siempre se preocupa por mí si me siento mal o hay algo que me moleste." Ella sonrió y él asintió, contemplando de nuevo hacia el frente.

Los dos miraron a un niño jugar con su perro, las risas infantiles llegando a sus oídos.

"Pero tú no quieres que sólo te vea como una hermana," él dijo de la nada.

"¿Q-qué ha dicho?" preguntó, casi asustada.

"A ti te agrada Yoh, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿A quién no?" ella trató de evadirlo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Tamao," dijo aún sin verla, "A ti te gustaría que Yoh te viera más que como una hermana."

"Yo…" ella dudó, su voz quebrándose poco a poco.  Él se mantuvo en silencio.

"Discúlpame. Estoy siendo muy indiscreto," luego se carcajeó un poco, "Yo y mi gran bocota. Supongo que por eso Pilica se la pasa regañándome, jeje. No sé cuando callarme."

"Él joven Yoh necesita alguien fuerte a su lado, alguien como la señorita Anna. Eso lo sé porque he convivido con él desde que era muy pequeña," ella comenzó a explicar, y Horo simplemente escuchó atento. 

"Él joven Yoh por mucho tiempo, antes de venir a Tokio, vivió retraído del mundo. En la escuela todos los niños lo llamaban el 'hijo del diablo', por el sólo hecho de pertenecer a una familia con tanta reputación en el mundo espiritual como los Asakura. Hubo momentos en que verle sonreír era casi un milagro, e incluso llegó a abandonar sus estudios en una ocasión," dijo con pesar.  

"Poco a poco, su familia logró explicarle que, al igual que todos los shamanes, él también tenía un don especial y que no era diferente o malo por ello, tan sólo… especial. Y además, él tenía una misión que cumplir, y esa era convertirse en el rey de los shamanes, el Shaman King…"

Tamao pausó, mirando hacia el suelo, a lo que Horo Horo aprovechó para preguntar.

"Pero el torneo fue cancelado… ¿ellos no…?"

La joven negó con la cabeza. "Aún así, el joven sigue siendo el heredero de la familia, y tan sólo eso guarda muchas responsabilidades."

Él muchacho comprendió y continuó escuchando con atención.

"Pero aún así… no era lo mismo. Fue un poco después de que cumplió los 10 años, qué la señorita Anna fue presentada como la mejor discípula de la señora Kino y también, como la futura esposa del joven Yoh. Para ese entonces yo sólo tenía ocho años, pero ya comenzaba a sentir algo por él," Tamao se quedó pensativa. 

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo el mientras ella aprovechaba para tomar aliento.

"Cuando eso ocurrió, sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. La familia Asakura había preferido a una extraña antes que a mí, y eso era porque yo era una niña muy débil y llorona. Pero pronto entendí que era algo más."

"Seguramente Anna te golpeó hasta que caíste inconsciente," supuso el Ainu.

"¡Jamás! La señorita nunca me haría eso," dijo, "Al contrario, cada vez que nos visitaba y yo me metía en problemas con algún otro discípulo, ella me ayudaba."

"Sí, si… Mejor sígueme contando," repuso él divertido ante su reacción.

"Bueno," empezó ella desconfiada, "Entendí que era porque la señorita Anna se parecía mucho al joven." Horo Horo la miró incrédulo. 

"Si," ella continuó, "la señorita fue rechazada por temor a sus capacidades, y no fue hasta que llegó con los Asakura que su perspectiva de un mundo que había sido despiadado con ella cambió. Entrenó y aprendió con la señora Kino, demostrando ser excepcional, sobrepasando pruebas extenuantes a una edad muy corta, y finalmente superando cada una de ellas. Y no sólo eso, ella tenía el poder, la confianza y las fuerzas necesarias para apoyar al joven Yoh." 

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él.

"Una mujer debe ser la pilar de su marido, y viceversa, por eso es necesario que ambos sean igual de fuertes. Eso es lo que busca la familia Asakura, mujeres fuertes que equilibren la fuerza de sus esposos, tal como lo hacen la señora Keiko y la señora Kino. La señorita Anna cumple todas las expectativas de la familia," ella sonrió, "Además, y lo más importante, cuando se conocieron, fue como si algo cambiara dentro de ellos. Me refiero al joven y a la señorita."

"Se complementan de tal forma, que la decisión de los Asakura no pudo ser más acertada. El joven nunca hubiera podido superar todas aquellas pruebas de no haber sido porque la señorita Anna llegó para entrenarlo. Y la señorita, con el cuidado y cariño que el joven Yoh le da, ha logrado abrirse, si tan sólo un poco, a la gente. Ella es autoritaria y él tiene convicción. Ella se preocupa por las cosas y él se relaja por todo. En fin, ellos se hacen sonreír el uno al otro."

"¿S-sonreír? ¿Anna?" su cara denotaba sospecha. 

Ella asintió. "Son felices. Y si el joven Yoh es feliz, eso es más que suficiente para mí."

En ese momento, empezó a llover.

***

**A/N:** AHHH, ¡finalmente, ya llegó la lluvia! ¿Ya tiene un poco más de sentido, no? Wai wai wai!!! ¿Tamao ha empezado a ver las "cualidades" del joven Ainu? ¿Seguirá Horo de metiche? ¿Les dará pulmonía ahora que esta lloviendo? ¿Algún día Anna e Yoh darán el "siguiente" pasó? ¿Qué harían Tamao y Horo entonces? ¿La historia de Yoh y Anna será absurda? (Ne, ahí me basé en el manga, así que…) ¿Les habrá aburrido el capítulo con el waff de la autora? ¿Se volverán locos con todas estas preguntas? ¿Seguirán queriendo más capítulos? ¿Dejaran ustedes, mis queridos lectores, más reviews?

**~REVIEWS~******

Rikku Tao: Gracias por los animos!!! Yo también tengo un montón de parejas a las que apoyo, pero definitivamente esta es una de mis favoritas.

Emi Tachibana: Thanks ^^ Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espera pronto el tercero!!

rika asakura: ER… 'ta bien, Horo es tuyo *susurra: si como no…* pero Yoh-kun es mío, wahhhhh!!! Y no te preocupes, no me cansaría nunca de tus reviews.

Niki: Ahh, que bueno que te parece interesante. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Fenryr: ¡Hola de regreso! Gracias por tu review. Y sí, Horo hará bastantes tonterías. Bueno, no tantas porque tenemos que ver su lado sensitivo. Hoy estuvo bastante tranquilo, pero espera a lo que le hará a ese pobre intendente U.U

ChibiDi: Gracias… Ah, me gusta la palabra lindo… Nos vemos pronto!

Yaki: Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!! Esta pareja es un tanto difícil de escribir, ya que no hayningún indicio en la serie o el manga, pero ja! ¡¡¡Lo lograré!!!!

Beu Rib: Ay, a mi también me gustan mucho tus fics!!! Tú también siguele pronto, en cuanto pueda te dejo mil reviews, ok??


	3. parte III

**Lluvia y Besos de Fresa**

**Escrito por:** hikari (adriana santomé)

**Idea:** 7 de abril del 2004.

**Fecha:** 8 de abril del 2004.

**Disclaimer****:** Noooo… desgraciadamente no es mío… T.T

**N/A:** Tres y faltan uno. Ne, Horito estuvo muy calladito el capítulo pasado. Totalmente fuera de personaje, um… OOC…  Yep. Pero ah… este es mi capítulo favorito. Sólo hay que ver a mi querido Horito enojado y sonrojado para poder morir en paz. Esperen, y también casarme con Yoh… *¬* hmmm… ¡¡Les prometo que estos últimos dos son los mejores!! ^^

Bien, sumemos lo que tenemos hasta ahora: 

HORO + TAMAO + LLUVIA + ? + ? = ?

¿Cuál será el resultado?

Recuerden la frase mágica: **_read_****_ & review_**!!!

***

"¡Corre, Tamao!" exclamó el, jalándole el brazo mientras corrían frenéticamente en busca de un techo. 

"Espere, joven…" suplicó ella, "¡Me estoy mojando toda!"

"AH, tengo una idea," dijo el Ainu, deteniéndose. La pelirrosa casi choca contra su espalda. Él sacó una pequeña tablilla de madera del interior de su bolsillo. "¡Kororo en Ikpatsui!"

"Eh, joven…" dijo la muchacha mientras que la lluvia seguía mojándolos, "¿No se supone que el lindo Kororo está con la señorita Pilica en el hotel?"

"……" el chico quedó en blanco, "¡¡¡Corre!!!"

***

"Ah~~ " dijo el joven mientras caía de espaldas en la entrada de la tienda. Tamao mientras tanto, respiraba con dificultad debido a la gran carrera y la insuficiencia de aire.

"¡Qué bueno que encontramos esta tienda!" 

"Sí, tiene razón. De otra manera ya estaríamos empapados," comentó a Horo, que se levantaba del suelo. 

"Pero," dijo mirando su reloj, "Ya son las 1, y si la lluvia no para, no llegaremos a tiempo a casa."

"Es cierto," replicó preocupada, "Toma alrededor de media hora llegar hasta la posada. Y si no llegó temprano, no podré preparar la comida a tiempo."

Horo Horo se detuvo al oír las, según su propio punto de vista, _trágicas_ palabras.

"Mmm," miró alrededor pensativo, hasta que divisó al intendente de la tienda viéndolo curiosamente. "Oiga," gritó, llamándole la atención al hombre que portaba un delantal verde con el logo del comercio, "¿Me puede vender un paraguas?"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Acaso no sabe leer?" preguntó el hombre desconcertado, su bigote moviéndose graciosamente y las gafas cayendo sobre su nariz, "Esto es una ferretería."

El peliazul se acercó al mostrador, jaló el cuello de la camisa de señor y le habló lentamente mientras Tamao observaba la escena preocupada. 

"Me va a vender un paraguas porque yo así lo digo. Tengo que llevar a la linda Tamao a casa antes de las tres de la tarde para que pueda preparar un delicioso festín en casa de Yoh. Llevó varias semanas esperando a que esta fiesta se realice. Y si ni ella ni yo estamos ahí esta tarde, usted lo va a lamentar," amenazó, el brillo asesino en sus ojos, "Ahora, ¿me venderá ese paraguas?" 

Soltó al hombre, quien a pesar de ser mayor, era de mucha menor estatura que Horo y visiblemente más débil. "S-sí, joven," el caballero tragó saliva, "¿L-le puedo ofrecer esa sombrilla?" El sujeto señaló uno color azul que descansaba detrás del mostrador, posiblemente el suyo.

"¿No qué no?" preguntó Horo más alegre, "¡Claro, hombre, déme ese mismo!"

El vendedor tomó la sombrilla y se la dio a Horo. "Serían 100 yens…" dijo, dando un precio bastante bajo por ser usado, además, no queriendo meterse en más problemas.

El Ainu miró hacia el espacio, pensando profundamente hasta qué decidió voltear a ver a su acompañante. Inocentemente, la llamó. "T-Tamao, ¿de casualidad traerás algo de cambió? No traje mi billetera."

Él vendedor y Tamao cayeron de bruces.

***

"Jejeje, lo lamentó, pero Pilica es la que guarda el dinero," dijo él divertido, "Dice que gasto el dinero a lo tonto y no me da lo suficiente. Te lo pagaré más tarde, lo prometo."

"No sé preocupe," dijo ella, mientras sostenía el paraguas que los cubría a ambos, "Ya necesitaba uno nuevo."

"Ah, si es así, supongo que esta bien," dijo el distrayéndose con su alrededor. Se llevó los brazos atrás de la nuca para descansar en ellos y comenzó a silbar suavemente. Tamao caminó a su lado en silencio mientras la lluvia golpeaba el paraguas. Miró sus pies, sus pequeños zapatos negros mojándose en los charcos. 

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí en Funbari?" preguntó ella, mirándolo de nuevo.

"Mmm, ¡por mí me quedaba todo el tiempo!" dijo entusiasmado, "La verdad es que ya extrañaba el ruido de la ciudad. Ryuu fue a visitarnos en alguna ocasión, pero yo esperaba ver a todos los muchachos…" 

Luego de detuvo un poco para tomar aire. 

"Supongo que me quedaré hasta que mi hermanita lo decida, ya sabes, tenemos obligaciones en la tribu. O cuando a Anna se le ocurra correrme,"dijo lo último con desagrado, "¡Odio esos trabajos forzados! Pero lo bueno es que al menos convivimos todos."

"Ya veo," dijo ella, "A mí no me importa trabajar en la casa, ya que desde niña me gusta realizar los quehaceres del hogar. Además, me gusta ayudarles a los jóvenes." Le comentó.

"¿Y tú cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? Según tenía entendido, tú vives en Izumo con los abuelos y los papás de Yoh, ¿no?" Preguntó curioso.

"Sí, pero me han permiso de quedarme aquí un poco más de tiempo," dijo ella, "Me quedaré aquí hasta que acabé el verano, "Luego tengo que regresar para terminar mis estudios, tanto como profetiza como la secundaria. Aunque me dejan venir de vez en cuando de visita."

""sea que todavía estarás aquí un mes y medio," hizo cuentas, "Bien, creo qué nosotros nos quedaremos ese tiempo. Estoy seguro de que a Yoh no le molestará."

"No creo, al joven le gusta estar rodeado de sus amigos."

"Cierto, Yoh siempre es así de relajado… incluso si a Anna no le agrada la idea" 

Ambos rieron al imaginarse la escena, Yoh corriendo por todos lados mientras Anna lo perseguía para que hiciera su entrenamiento. Un día típico en la pensión Asakura, es decir, los futuros baños de aguas termales de Funbari.

***

"Ah, la lluvia ha dejado de caer." Horo observó como las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse. Los rayos del sol volviendo a ganar fuerza. De nuevo miro su reloj.

"Todavía nos queda tiempo después de todo. Alrededor de una hora antes de que necesitemos regresar," dijo, mientras la miraba en busca de confirmación. Ella lo hizo y le preguntó:

"¿Qué le gustaría hacer?" 

"Ah, ¿qué te parece si regresamos al parque y damos unas vueltas antes de volver a casa de Yoh?" sugirió, pensado en una buena idea para distraer a la chica un rato más, pues al parecer, ella no había salido de la casa en varios días más que a hacer las compras.

"De acuerdo," dijo ella mientras cerraba el paraguas, "Sólo espero que la lluvia no regresé."

Al llegar al parque, vieron como los cuidadores comenzaban a limpiar bancas y aceras, una que otra persona había regresado al sitio, cargando esta vez sus propias sombrillas.

Ellos decidieron buscar un lugar en donde descansar. Se dirigieron a unos de los asientos secos, y se sentaron para platicar un poco más. Sintiéndose muy a gusto con la conversación.

"¡Oigan, chicos!" gritó un hombre ya grande, de unos 55 ó 60 años que empujaba un carrito. El vehículo blanco tenía pintadas paletas y nieve de colores; una campanilla sonaba mientras andaba. "¿No les gustaría comprarme unos helados?"

"Pero…" dudo Tamao, mientras buscaba cambio en su bolso pero no encontró más que unas cuántas monedas. Horo la miró distraído.

"Vamos, ¡son deliciosos! Prueben…" insistió.

"Pero, yo no traigo dinero señor," le dijo Horo al heladero mientras le enseñaba sus propios bolsillos vacíos. "Mi amiga tampoco, ¿verdad, Tamao?" la chica negó con la cabeza, "Lo sentimos, tal vez en otra ocasión," se despidió él.

El señor se quedó pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

"No se preocupe, muchacho, esta va por mi cuenta," dijo, las arrugas en su cara visibles mientras les sonreía a ambos. Esto causó que los dos le miraran incrédulamente.

"Vamos," animó el hombre, "Siempre es bonito ver a una joven pareja. ¡Ah, el amor de los jóvenes!" exclamó, dándole los postres a Horo Horo, quién los recibió apenado. 

La cara de Tamao se incendió al rojo vivó y el hombre sólo pudo reírse de buena gana. "G-gracias… pero…"

"Pero no-nosotros no somos… no-novios…" terminó él, sonrojándose también.

Él señor vestido de blanco sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, no alcanzando a escuchar la última frase del joven que vino del norte.

***

"¿T-te gusta la fresa?" le preguntó, viendo los helados.

"Si," dijo mientras tomaba el que le ofrecía el muchacho, "Gracias."

"De nada," dijo Horo más calmado mientras probaba su propio cono, "¡Esta delicioso!"

Ella estaba distraída con su postre, y como pudo, le contestó que si. Él rió a carcajadas. "Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Mmhm… Oh, lo siento," dijo ella avergonzada, "El helado es mi postre favorito, pero no siempre tengo la oportunidad de probarlo en Izumo, ya qué la mansión esta muy lejos del pueblo."

"Ah, no te preocupes, yo entiendo el sentimiento," dijo el fingiendo el llanto, "¡Yo amo la comida, pero Pilica NUNCA me alimenta!" 

"Jajajaja, ¡es muy gracioso joven!" dijo ella.

"Oye, que no es broma, ¡Pilica es muy mala conmigo!" 

Tamao lo miró apenada y él tan sólo empezó a carcajearse. "Eres muy inocente Tamao."

"¡Joven Horo Horo!"

"Jajajaja," se detuvo a probar el helado, "A todo esto, siempre me llamas de usted. Háblame de tú, ¿sí? Esta bien qué sea más grande que tú pero no es para tanto."

"P-pero… yo no puedo…"

"¡Claro que sí! Y si no me hablas de tú, me enfadaré mucho contigo," dijo él seriamente.

"¡Por favor no te enojes Horo!" ella lo miró consternada.

"¿Ya ves que fácil es?" preguntó mientras la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

"Ahh… yo… si." 

Ella siguió degustando el helado mientras él hacia lo mismo.

***

**A/N:** Ñaca, ñaca… Conque ya se hablan de tú, ¿eh? ¡Qué confianzitas! Jeje… ¿Cómo le hicieron para no enfermarse de pulmonía después de todo? ¿Cómo estuvo el arrance de furia de Horito? ¿El pobre vendedor de la ferretería quedará traumado? ¿Anna SI correrá a Horo? ¿Pilica se lo llevará a rastras a Hokkaido? ¿Tamao se muestra un poco más confiada? ¿Olvidará al guapísimo Asakura Yoh? ¿El anciano se quedará pobre si sigue regalando helados? ¿Horo se quedará dormido de nuevo? ¿Regresaran a tiempo a la pensión? ¿Les gustaría que Horo, Tamao, Anna e Yoh contesten conmigo los reviews para el siguiente capi? ¿Llegaremos todos juntos al ÚLTIMO capítulo? 

Ja ne, todos!

**~REVIEWS~******

Yaki: ¡Hola de nuevo! No te preocupes, que los reviews nunca me molestan n.n Gracias por tus bendiciones, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también. Y te veo enl el próximo y gran final, ne?

Emi Tachibana: Holassss… pues Tamao ya le habla de tú, no? Eso YA es algo. Espero que te haya encantado este capítulo también (hablando de alguien ambiciosa…) :P Espero verte en el final!!

rika asakura: eh, rika, porque tengo la sensación que planeas asesinarme?? *corre por su vida y grita desde atrás de una GRAN roca* HORO NO ES TUYO ES DE HIROYUKI TAKEI!!! :P *rika la persigue por todo el desierto* AHHHH!!!!! *agitada, intenta dialogar* bueno, que te parece si yoh se quedá conmigo, y horo nos visita de vez en cuando? ya sabes, para alegrar el día. si quieres, te vienes con él, ne? Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, algo tarde pero presente!!

Beu Rib: Encantador esta "Tardes Negras"!!! Simplemente me encanta. ¡Ya quiero ver a Hana-chan! ¡Hiromi arderá en leña verde!!! *risa maniática* … Y bueno *se tranquiliza un poco* como ves ya continué a pesar de las dificultades de la escuela!

Lady Kaoru: Ne, no te preocupes; al contrario, domo arigatou por leer mis fics! Que gusto que a más y más gente le agrade ver a Horito y a Tamao juntos. La verdad a mi me empezaron a gustar cuando leí los fics de _syaoran__ no hime_ (una lástima que sólo estén en inglés, aunque planeó hacer una que otra traducción con su permiso, al estilo del autor que tradujo "Promises"). Mi intención es lo mismo y promover a las parejas que me gustan. Gracias, y claro que le voy a echar ganas!! Yoh & Anna forever!

Fenryr: Cierto, ni modo, pero Tamao no vivirá esto sólo, ne? Siempre tendrá al fiel Horito a su lado!! Gracias, tu también cuídate mucho, y con suerte, te veo el próximo capítulo, sí?

Niki: Thankies!! Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido como lo pediste, pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y proyectos finales. Por fortuna, solo queda una semana y exámenes finales y estaré libre por 3 largos meses, y podré dedicarme más a otras cosas.

Yukari: me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic. Es un honor para mí que digas que es el primer horoxtamao que te ha gustado. Sobre Anna e Yoh, por más que intento hacer fics con otras parejas, me parece inevitable escribir algo sobre ellos, por mínimo que sea. Ahora, sobre su pasado… esto es todo lo que escribí en este fic, y es básicamente porque después de todo es un _horoxtamao_, ne? La información la saqué básicamente de resúmenes del manga, scans, los cd's de drama, uno que otro script que me he conseguido y la ayuda de mi querida tomodachi BRATTY-CHAN!! Es una lástima que el anime no haya sido un poco más largo ni que tocará estos temas, pero para eso están los fics, no? (recuerdo que alguien me dijo eso cuando empecé a escribir, hehe). Pero no te preocupes, que yo seguiré escribiendo, y tal vez vuelva a usar ese recurso. Por lo pronto, ¡gracias por tu review!


	4. parte IV final

> > > > **Lluvia y Besos de Fresa**
>>>> 
>>>> **Escrito por:** hikari (adriana santomé)
>>>> 
>>>> **Idea:** 7 de abril del 2004.
>>>> 
>>>> **Fecha:** 8 de abril del 2004.
>>>> 
>>>> **Disclaimer****:** No, no es mío ¬.¬
>>>> 
>>>> **N/A:** Quiero que me disculpen por no haber publicado este capítulo antes, pero para ser sincera con ustedes, tenía miedo. Miedo porque no creo que este capítulo guste, ya que incluso yo siento que le falta algo :S Por eso, he decidido que lo voy a publicar, con la esperanza de que me digan que debo cambiar. Aún así, tampoco puedo decir que me el capítulo me desagrade, pues es algo que escribí con mucho cariño, muy mío y que a fin de cuentas, el propósito es divertirme haciendo fics, no preocuparme más de la cuenta. Así que… aquí les entregó, el último capítulo de: **Lluvia y Besos de Fresa**!!!!
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "Todo este tiempo has querido a Yoh, ¿no es así?" preguntó él, nuevamente entrando al tema de su mejor amigo, el joven Asakura con el que había compartido tanto tiempo.
>>>> 
>>>> Ella se congeló por un instante antes de asentir. "Horo, la verdad yo no quisiera…"
>>>> 
>>>> "Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que lo mejor es que se lo platiques a alguien para que puedas sacarte ese peso de encima."
>>>> 
>>>> "Ah, s" ella comprendió lo que decía el muchacho.
>>>> 
>>>> "Si no quieres decírmelo a mí, prométeme que vas a hacerlo con alguien más, ¿sí?" la miró largamente, "No es bueno guardarse las cosas, te lo digo por experiencia propia."
>>>> 
>>>> "N-no. Preferiría contártelo a ti," dijo ella más confiada.
>>>> 
>>>> "Entonces," dijo él pasando su brazo libre por los hombros de ella, "cuéntame. Soy todo oídos."
>>>> 
>>>> "Bueno yo," ella se sintió un poco incómoda pero al poco rato descanso su cabeza en el brazo del Ainu, "desde que éramos pequeños, él fue la única persona con la que pude platicar sinceramente. Él siempre atendía a lo que yo decía y me daba consejos si yo me sentía triste. Además, siempre me animaba en mis entrenamientos. Siempre fui una muy mala estudiante, porque nunca lograba hacer las cosas bien o me desesperaba muy rápido."
>>>> 
>>>> "El joven Yoh, por lo contrario, siempre estuvo libre de preocupaciones y por eso, a pesar de que no hacía mucho progreso y que exasperaba al señor Yohmei, siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa. Y creo que fue por eso que yo… me enamoré de él. Porque lo admiraba mucho y me sentía segura a su lado."
>>>> 
>>>> Él joven la miró serio y ella siguió hablando.
>>>> 
>>>> "Después llegó la señorita Anna, como ya te conté. Y entendí que el joven jamás podría verme como mujer, sino sólo como una amiga o una hermana. Ahora me conformo con eso, pero a pesar de todo, en ocasiones es doloroso verlo y no poder decirle lo que siento."
>>>> 
>>>> Horo Horo apretó suavemente el brazo de la muchacha y ella soltó un suspiro. Entonces terminaron de comer sus helados en silencio. El delicado sabor de fresas inundando sus sentidos.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "Vaya, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, ¿queremos llegar a la posada para poder disfrutar una deliciosa comida, verdad?" preguntó él, siempre sonriente, cuando ello lo interrumpió con voz quebrada.
>>>> 
>>>> "Tan sólo espero algún día, encontrar alguien me quiera…"
>>>> 
>>>> Él la miró confundido, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa brilló en sus labios.
>>>> 
>>>> "Lo harás, Tamao," la consoló, "lo harás."
>>>> 
>>>> "G-gracias, Horo," ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y pronto se ocultó en su pecho. Él abrazo su espalda y descansó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, oliendo el suave aroma de su shampoo.
>>>> 
>>>> "Estoy seguro… de que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te querrá tanto como tú lo quieras a él. Alguien que se preocupe por ti y quiera verte feliz todo el tiempo," dijo él con serenidad, "Alguien que te ponga por sobre todas las cosas."
>>>> 
>>>> "Alguien cuyo único deseo sea protegerte de todo mal y que comparta momentos de alegría contigo," Horo Horo cerró los ojos brevemente, para luego levantarle el mentón y hacerla mirarlo, "Tan sólo espera y abre bien los ojos, Tamao. Puede que esa persona este a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando a que te des cuenta que es el indicado."
>>>> 
>>>> "Horo…" ella lo miró con grandes ojos rosa oscuro, y en los de él podía reflejarse su carita acongojada.
>>>> 
>>>> "No te preocupes," besó su frente, "Todo saldrá bien."
>>>> 
>>>> "Tienes razón," dijo ella, finalmente dándose cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba. Se alejo de él apenada. "Ay, mojé tu ropa, lo siento."
>>>> 
>>>> Él negó con la cabeza, riendo.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> El tiempo había pasado desde entonces, dos años, dos largos veranos...
>>>> 
>>>> La pensión prosperaba y los dueños de la misma estaban muy ocupados con la inauguración de los baños termales, aún más después de la boda, que había causado un gran revuelo por todo el lugar. Ni imaginarse el bullicio con la reciente noticia de que Anna estaban esperando un hijo, el nuevo heredero de los Asakura. Yoh había celebrado en grande sus amigos y claro, se había convertido en el más fiel de los vasallos de su esposa. A los dieciocho años, Asakura Yoh ya era todo un hombre de familia y Asakura Anna sabía como someter a ese hombre a la perfección.
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao, toda una señorita para ese entonces, los había visitado durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, especialmente durante las vacaciones de verano. Sin falta, ella estaría ahí, con una gran sonrisa y ganas de ayudar. Siempre amable y tímida como siempre, era sin duda la favorita de los clientes de la pensión.
>>>> 
>>>> Faltaba poco para que la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei la consideraran los suficientemente experimentada en sus habilidades espirituales y le permitieran quedarse ahí permanentemente, para ayudar en el hotel y a Anna. Conchi y Ponchi, sin embargo, habían demostrado ser bastante difíciles de controlar.
>>>> 
>>>> Y también, como cada verano, llegaba una visita del norte. La llegada de Horo Horo se había vuelto casi costumbre desde aquel primer día de paseo por el parque. Solía venir acompañado de su hermana y con su espíritu Kororo. La familia Asakura se abastecía con suficiente comida por si las dudas.
>>>> 
>>>> En aquellas ocasiones, Yoh aprovechaba para reunir a todos los demás, tal como lo hacía de vez en cuando durante el año. El hecho que Horo no sólo estaba ahí para comer en las fiestas era ya conocido por todos, aunque sobre eso nadie se atrevía a comentar.
>>>> 
>>>> _"Con Annita embarazada hay muchas cosas que hacer. Necesitamos mucha ayuda," defendió Yoh una vez cuando el par fue cuestionado. _
>>>> 
>>>> _La cara de Tamao se había vuelto prácticamente del color de su cabello. Y con la ayuda del castaño, Horo Horo había aprovechado para evadir el tema._
>>>> 
>>>> _"Cielos, ya lo veo… un monstruito igual a la gruñona de Anna o a Yoh corriendo por todos lados," vaciló Horo Horo, para sólo obtener un fuerte golpe por parte de la susodicha futura madre._
>>>> 
>>>> Las visitas al parque de la ciudad también habían sido frecuentes durante ese tiempo. Horo Horo y Tamao siempre encontraban oportunidad para pasear. De vez en cuando, el muchacho optaba por ir al cine o algún lugar diferente, y tras mucho renegar, conseguía que la niña pelirrosa aceptara.
>>>> 
>>>> Pero el lugar de amplios jardines y juegos infantiles era su lugar favorito de reunión, especialmente si implicaba helados de fresa.
>>>> 
>>>> Por siempre, aquel viejecillo pasaba por las calles, y ellos pedían nieve de fresa. Conversaban hasta tarde y regresaban para la comida o la cena, dependiendo la hora en que habían salido. Era ya una tradición.
>>>> 
>>>> En ocasiones llovía, y ellos, despreocupados, corrían bajo la lluvia en busca de un sitio que los protegiese.
>>>> 
>>>> Si, dos años habían pasado desde el primer encuentro.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> "Es muy fácil enamorarse de ti, Tamao…"
>>>> 
>>>> No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, así de la nada. Los ojos de la pelirrosada se engrandecieron con sorpresa. Se encontraban sentados en aquella banca, la misma banca de siempre, helados de fresa ya terminados de disfrutar…
>>>> 
>>>> Él la miró con mucho detenimiento, su mano instintivamente sostuvo su mentón con delicadeza. La muchacha cerró los ojos mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se hacia visible.
>>>> 
>>>> Dudó un poco… como esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Pero no la hubo.
>>>> 
>>>> Tampoco pudo evitar lo que le siguió… La atrajo a sí mismo, mientras que las manos de ella buscaron apoyo en su camisa. Y la besó.
>>>> 
>>>> Por primera vez, ella sintió los labios ajenos tocar los suyos y con timidez, respondió la caricia. Temerosa, permitió que él abriera su boca y explorara un poco más. Ella pronto se unió al juego, a pesar de que su rostro adquiría tonos más y más rosados.
>>>> 
>>>> "Sabor a fresa," murmuró él contra sus labios, disfrutando la sensación de la boca de la chica.
>>>> 
>>>> Ella se apartó repentinamente, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentía como su fuera a salírsele del pecho, justo a donde se había llevado las manos.
>>>> 
>>>> "Yo… yo… lo siento Tamao," dijo él muy apenado, su cara toda roja, "No fue mi intención… disculpa. No deb"
>>>> 
>>>> La miró con preocupación cuando ella no dijo nada. Al hacerlo, lo que encontró fue algo que no esperaba. Tamao lloraba, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rosadas, pero ella… estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa genuina, feliz.
>>>> 
>>>> "Sólo una cosa," dijo ella, limpiándose la cara con las manos, "La próxima vez, ¿podrían ser besos de chocolate?"
>>>> 
>>>> Horo Horo asintió mientras atraía a Tamao nuevamente hacia él.
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> **_…OWARI…_**
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> **A/N:** Ay, Dios. Quiero llorar…. ¡Esto se acabó! Voy a estar muy triste sin mi querido Horito. Aunque no dudaré en escribir algo con él muy pronto… A través de estos cuatro capítulos me diviertí mucho y sólo espero que ustedes también. Eso es todo por ahora, pero nos veremos de nuevo, ¿ne?
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> **Enseñanzas del fic:**
>>>> 
>>>> _No salgas sin un paraguas, te mojarás con la lluvia._
>>>> 
>>>> _No te quedes viendo a las personas demasiado, te puedes quedar visco._
>>>> 
>>>> _Nunca dejes a Kororo con tu hermana, no tienes como hacer la posesión._
>>>> 
>>>> _Jamás dejes que el hambre te controlé, puedes dejar traumado al señor de la tienda._
>>>> 
>>>> _Siempre lleva dinero contigo, no sabes lo que puedas comprar en el camino._
>>>> 
>>>> _Intenta dejar de tartamudear tanto, pareces tonto._
>>>> 
>>>> _No le digas señor a alguien de tu edad, ni que fuera alguien importante como yo._
>>>> 
>>>> _Nunca llegues tarde a casa de Anna Kyouyama… No hace falta explicarlo._
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> **Y las más importantes: **
>>>> 
>>>> _Nunca le tengas miedo a la lluvia._
>>>> 
>>>> _Nunca digas que no a un helado de fresa._
>>>> 
>>>> _Nunca pierdas esperanza…_
>>>> 
>>>> _Abre bien los ojos._
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> **Un pequeño plug:** No se pierdan de "Nuestra Vida" mi próximo fic donde hay una aparición especial de mi lindo Hana-chan!! [YohAnna]
>>>> 
>>>> Jeje, ya los he de haber cansado. Me iré ahora… ah, no… ¡Faltan los reviews!
>>>> 
>>>> Ja ne!
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>> **REVIEWS******
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Y para contestarlos, me acompañan, ¡¡¡Horo-kun y Tamao-chan…
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: ¡Hola!
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Y… ¿Tamao-chan?
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Ah, pues Me esta haciendo de comer.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: -.-' pero te acabas de tragar media caja de galletas.
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: ¬¬ ¿Y qué? Tengo que alimentarme para crecer sano y fuerte.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Eh… Mejor contéstemos los reviews…
>>>> 
>>>> **Rikku Tao **
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Hoooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que bueno que te gusto, espero que este final no este tan raro. Yo también me imaginó las escenas, no puedo evitarlo, jeje. La de Horo amenazando al intendente me persigue…
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: O_lll_o Yo nunca haría eso…
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Si aja
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Bueno… es qué… ¡¡Pero es que tenía hambre!!
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: U.U De acuerdo, lo que digas.
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: ¡¿Cómo qué… 'lo que digas', eh?! ¿¡EH?!
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Nada, nada… Nos vemos pronto Rikku, y gracias por seguir hasta el final!
>>>> 
>>>> **rika**** asakura **
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: no te preocupes, yo también estoy un poco retrasada, ne? Y si, Horo es tuyo.
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: ¡Yo no soy de nadie!
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: (le da un codazo) _Por eso_ te dije, que nada más me lo traigas de visita, ¿si?
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: ¡LOCA! Eso dolió.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Esa era la intención… jejeje. Hasta luego rika!!!
>>>> 
>>>> **Deina****-Black (Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana)**
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Yikes, un fan de Sirius... ay, Sirius T-T
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: Señorita Hikari, creo que esto es un fic de Shaman King… (llega con un pedazo de sándwich que es inmediatamente arrebatado de sus manos por Horo) ¡Ah!
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Si, si… (ignora a Tamao) Y.Y
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Yag empegzó (se traga un pedazo de pan) ah, eso estaba bueno.
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: Er... Gracias por tu review… Y gracias por decir que… que… te caigo bien T.T
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Ya, ya, Tamao (le da palmaditas en la espalda) Yo le encanto, claro por mi belleza.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Sirius (en su propio mundo) Y-Y
>>>> 
>>>> Horo y Tamao: u.u
>>>> 
>>>> **Loconexion**
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Bastante meloso, tienes razón Jijijiji.
>>>> 
>>>> Horo y Tamao: -_lll_-
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Gracias por tus comentarios!!
>>>> 
>>>> **yukari**
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: ¡Claro que te agradezco! Tu opinión es importante.
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Le das las gracias a todos.
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: ¡Horo-kun! ¡Deja de molestar a la señorita!
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: ¡Si, Tamao! ¡Tú dile!
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Bah…
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Y que bueno que te guste más el HoroxTamao!!!
>>>> 
>>>> Horo y Tamao: o_lll_o
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: gracias por asistir al gran final!
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Uy, si, gran final... -.-
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: ¬¬ Toma... (lo golpea sin cesar en la cabeza)
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Ayyyyyyyyyyyy..... (se desmaya con tanto golpe)
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: Horo-kun!! o.o
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Ja, se lo merece...
>>>> 
>>>> **Niki**
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: ¿Quieres más romance que eso? Jejeje
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: (ya despertó...) ¬_ll_¬ Te gusta verme sonrojar, ¿verdad?
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: n.n ¡SI!
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: Gracias por tu review n_ll_n
>>>> 
>>>> **Fenryr:**
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: ¡¿Cómo que maldito?! ¬.¬x
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: Calma, Horo-kun… .. Dice que eres afortunado…
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Ah, ya… (termina de leer el review) Hmm… Ojalá te haya escuchado tu chica.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: NOOOO!!! (golpea a Horo en el estómago) Ahh...
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Ugh.. que manía por golpearme.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Jejeje. No le hagas caso. Y mira, ahora apresuré bastante las cosas, ¿no crees?
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: O_lll_O Nos vemos!
>>>> 
>>>> **Beu Rib**
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: T.T GRACIAS
>>>> 
>>>> Horo: Calma, que inundas el lugar.
>>>> 
>>>> Tamao: Sus comentarios son muy apreciados (mira a hikari) Si, muy apreciados.
>>>> 
>>>> Hikari: Nos vemos pronto!! Actualiza como siempre!
>>>> 
>>>> Y ahora si… T.T Me despido!!!


End file.
